Talk:Barry
BarryFace I--look. This might be stupid, but considering that they make a concerted effort on the show to not put Barry's face on anything, I'd really like to replace his picture with a giant question mark. Anybody have an objection to that? MenachemSchmuel (talk) 01:17, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : They have had Barry's face on the show, multiple times in fact. They made an effort to keep him voiceless.--Burgundy (talk) 02:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : Like, twice. I suppose you're probably right, but it's so rare that I just want to do it anyway. Because I think it'd be funny. : MenachemSchmuel (talk) 02:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Three times that I can think of. And this wiki isn't made to be humorous.--Burgundy (talk) 02:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :: It's... It's a GameGrumps wiki. We... we bein' serious? About GumDumps? Well, if you insist... :: MenachemSchmuel (talk) 02:17, March 24, 2013 (UTC) BarryTalks Hey guys, I'd just like to note an inaccuracy in the Barry page, I'm not a heavy user of this site or anything so I'd feel weird editing it, but the first time Barry spoke was actually during an Episode of Sonic '06, In the 30's I THINK, but i'm really not sure, Arin and Jon were making jokes about "Oh is it time to show THAT?!?" or something ot that effect and barry put of a video clip where he simply said "Jon?..." 07:01, December 19, 2013 (UTC)AnonChax I just watched that episode a few days ago. It was Arin's voice. Barry only ever speaks if he's actually in the episode, and that only started after Steam Rolled. You probably mistook Arin for Barry. Things can get a bit hectic during Sonic 06'.The Master Sword (talk) 17:02, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, alright, it was just the one word and fairly quick, so I guess I must have just misheard it, thanks for the verification. 11:20, December 21, 2013 (UTC)AnonChax Vandalism Barry likes to shave the head of Morgan Freeman. 16:20, July 28, 2014 (UTC)Billybob Barry's brother There's an inconsistancy at the bottom of the page - at first it says Alex is Barry's older brother, then in a link below it, it says he's his twin brother. Which one is correct? Nksor (talk) 23:11, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Even in cases of twins there are still older and younger siblings. One was born before the other, it's not like both popped out at once. Alex is just a few minutes older than Barry, as Barry was the second born twin.The Master Sword (talk) 03:19, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex just today commented on his "Barry XXIV" video that he is actually 2 years older than Barry.--ZeroZmm (talk) 19:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Barry is Jewish? Barry says in the I am Bread: Droppin' Edibility episode "We jews like rye." Does this count as him telling us all he is jewish too? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3HYahDjXTA#t=500 20:42, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Also, in Steam Sleigh he's a dreidel. 03:04, January 2, 2016 (UTC) In My Boyfriend 2, Danny says that it's the first episode on GameGrumps with only Jews. Barry was there. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwE393SX8EY 14:45 Sardlnes (talk) 10:48, October 2, 2016 (UTC)sardlne Barry says in Pokemon Art Academy PART 32: In case anyone dosen't know, im jewish. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scunv8sNzmU 1:07:01 23:24, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Barry's New Channel We need to add the information about Barry's new YouTube channel. I think the best time to do that would be after the next How 'Bout This Game? releases. OmegaEx (talk) 03:54, December 30, 2017 (UTC)